


Welcome

by Igniss_glove



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Nervousness, Secret Hideouts, no smut but a little suggestive but not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igniss_glove/pseuds/Igniss_glove
Summary: Sugiura want's to show Hoshino his hideout. He also wants to tell him something important.
Relationships: Hoshino Issei/Sugiura Fumiya
Kudos: 14





	Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoo! this is only my like, 3rd fanfic? Wanted to write some cute fluff between Sugi and Hoshino because im a sucker for the good boy and bad boy trope. 
> 
> !! There's no smut !! There's a little bit of suggestiveness but that's about as far as it goes. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy my boys and im sorry if it's not that great haaa. 
> 
> (also sorry for any grammatical errors)

“This way” Sugiura turned the corner to a back alley with Hoshino close behind.

“Where are we going Sugiura?” 

Hoshino never got an answer as to where they were going nor why Sugiura invited him out in the first place. All Hoshino got was a message to meet up. “We’re almost there just up a few stairs and a ledge.” 

Sugi started walking up a flight of stairs on the back of a building once they reached the top he lifted himself up onto a ledge to get on top of the roof. “Uh, Sugi-San I can’t climb..” 

Hoshino stood at the bottom of the ledge looking up at Sugiura. “Oh right. Uh... here.” 

He lowered himself down and extended his arm and hand out. Telling Hoshino to grab it. Hoshino got a firm grip on Sugi’s forearm then he pulled him up enough for Hoshino to grab the ledge and lift himself up. “Thank you..” 

Hoshino wiped his hands on his pants, he wasn’t wearing a suit like he normally does, he’s been off work for a few hours and was in his comfort clothes. Now he just wore jeans and a sweater. 

Hoshino looked up at Sugi and saw he had been staring at him, based on the fact he quickly turned away as if he’d been caught. He didn’t know why that made him feel butterflies in his stomach to know he’d been staring at him. Sugi cleared his throat “Come on. Just a little further..” 

After climbing over some pipes they stood on the flat of a rooftop looking out over Kamurocho “Wow...” 

Hoshino was breathless. He never knew what the city really looked like at night. Never cared to notice. “Nice view huh?” 

He turned to Sugiura who wore a soft smile on his face. Hoshino felt his heart suddenly beat faster. “Yeah. Never realized the city could look so beautiful.” 

After staring a little longer Sugiura made a small noise grabbing Hoshino’s attention. “Well I have something else I’d like to show you..” 

He seemed nervous. Hoshino has no clue as of why he would be. But now it’s making him nervous. “Follow me.” 

Sugiura turned around and started walking towards a little shack that looks to be some kind of utility shed. He fished out a key from his pocket and opened the door. “Here we are.”

Hoshino walked towards him and into the little room. 

He saw metal panels covered in random magazine pages, there were small lights hung on the ceiling basking the room in a dim lighting that he could just barely see in. There was short table with some magazines and food wrappers scattered on it and a round rug underneath. In the corner was a cot with one blanket and a small throw pillow at the end. He noticed a small radio as well that wasn’t playing any music. The last thing he noticed where the extra pillows and blankets folded and stacked in another corner. 

“Wow, this is kinda cool.” Hoshino started looking around in awe by how someone made all this. 

“Welcome to my little space, this is where I normally come to be alone. But I figured.. Why not share it with someone else every now and then.” Sugi closed the door behind him making the little room darker. He turned to his right and switched on a lamp sitting on a plastic container. 

“You made all of this?” Hoshino looked around then back at Sugiura who was avoiding eye contact and fidgeting. ‘Cute.’

“Yeah. I never wanted to be home and had no where else to go. When I was still in the gang, I’d come here to take a breather and be by myself. Now I basically live here.” Sugi walked over and sat on his cot in the corner looking at Hoshino who was still very impressed. 

“Wow, am I the first person you’ve shown this to?” Not like it mattered. But something about the idea that Sugiura trusts him enough to share such a personal space with him made him feel good and kind of giddy. 

Sugi took off his shoes, probably just to do something with his hands and to avoid eye contact. “Y-yeah.” He softly said 

Hoshino just stood staring at Sugiura. Watching him get comfortable by taking off his shoes and removing his jacket. His skin looked soft. His hair too. ‘Have I ever noticed how handsome he was before?’ He asked himself.

Confused by this sudden breakthrough that he in fact has a crush on Sugiura. That’s when he looks up and their eyes meet. ‘His eyes are so beautiful too...’ they kept staring. 

“Uh! Uhm. That’s really nice. It’s cool... it’s nice.” Hoshino forgot how to speak. 

Sugiura started to laugh. It was small. ‘Oh god he has such a nice laugh’ Hoshino came to realize that basically everything about Sugiura is nice and beautiful. And he has no clue what to do about it. 

Hoshino giggled a little walking towards Sugi to sit on a throw pillow on the ground next to the cot. After they stopped laughing they made that they locked eyes again. 

“I.. uhm...” Sugiura started saying. He kept looking away but then back at him and fiddling with his hands. 

“I actually brought you here.. for something.” He mumbled its a wonder that Hoshino even heard him. 

His heartbeat spiked and he felt his face heat up. ‘What was it?’ A million things started to race in his mind. 

“W-what for?” Hoshino sat up straight and brought his knees to his chest hugging them. Hoping doing that his shaking wouldn’t be noticeable. 

“Yeah.. uhm. I’m not sure how to put this.” Sugi wiped his hands down the thighs of his jeans, probably wiping sweat off them. He looked up at the ceiling. Inhaled then exhaled. After that Hoshino noticed he himself stopped breathing. 

“We haven’t known each other long. But... after the mole case.. and hanging out with you, and working with you. I noticed something.” Sugi looked Hoshino straight in the eyes. 

“L-like what...” Hoshino didn’t look away. 

“I noticed how nice it is to be around you. I like hearing you talk. You’re sweet and witty.. and cute... and handsome.” He got quiet near the end basically whispering. 

They both just stared. “Y-you think so?” Hoshino was definitely beet red at this point. But so was Sugiura. 

“I like you Hoshino-kun.” He said it. Hoshino could’ve fainted right there. 

“I like you a lot.” That’s when Sugi looked away. Embarrassed and ashamed. 

“Sorry. You don’t have to say anything back. I probably crossed a like-“ 

“I like you too Sugiura-san” 

Sugi whipped around to see Hoshino staring back at him. 

“You do?” Hoshino nodded and got up from the floor and walked over to the cot Sugiura was sitting on. 

Sugi scooter over and Hoshino took a seat next to him. “I-I do..” 

The both looked away. They both don’t know what to do or say. Too shocked by one another to do anything. 

Hoshino was staring at nothing in particular on the wall when he felt Sugiura grab his hand. 

He turns back slowly and is met with a kiss. 

He forgets to breathe again. 

They both sit there with their lips touching for about 10 seconds. When Sugiura pulls away they start looking into each other’s eyes.

“Was that your first....” kiss. It’s left unsaid but Hoshino slowly nods. His eyes flit down to Sugiura’s lips. 

“Mine too..” he gives a small laugh and smile. 

Hoshino laughs with him. 

Hoshino doesn’t know what kind of courage possessed him but he grabbed Sugiura by the face and pressed their lips together once more. They fall back on the cot with Hoshino on top of him. 

Sugiura is the one to deepen the kiss. He opens his mouth slightly letting his tongue touch Hoshinos lips. Hoshino is a little taken aback but follows through with the kiss allowing Sugi’s tongue to enter his mouth. 

It’s very sloppy. They both don’t know what they’re doing. But at this point they don’t care. Hoshino keeps himself steady with his hands on Sugiura’s chest feeling his heart beating as fast as his own. Sugi’s hands snake their way up Hoshino’s arms, then neck to eventually hold his face. 

‘His lips are so soft’ Hoshino thinks. He feels like he’s on fire. He’s obsessed with the feeling. They break apart for a moment to breathe. 

They stare in disbelief. “I.. uh I’m so-“ before Hoshino can finish he’s met with a small peck from soft lips. 

“It’s alright.. I didn’t mind at all.” His smile is bright. Hoshino feels like he’s going to burst. 

“Haha. Yeah. Sorry if I got a little ahead of myself, I think I just got excited.” He giggled nervously. Sugiura’s hands move to his waist. How did Hoshino just now realize he’s been straddling him. 

“Ah! I’m sorry I’m probably crushing you!” Hoshino stutters going to move off him when Sugi grabs his thigh and softly pushes it back down to his side. 

“It’s alright.” His voice is so soft. It’s almost like a breeze, it cuts through Hoshino’s soul. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Hoshino blurts out before he can catch himself. 

Sugiura chuckles and tilts his head. “Yeah?” 

Hoshino nods slowly. He jumps when he feels the hands on his thighs move upwards to his waist. 

He feels so incredible. He’s never felt like this before. The feeling of someone touching him, kissing him. The deep and intimate eye contact. It’s almost too much for him. The feelings are almost like some kind of high. 

He’s looking into Sugi’s eyes as he touched him. He feels his hands move from his waist to under his shirt.

Hoshino’s eyes widened and Sugiura grows a smile. 

He feels his cold hands against his skin. He shivers but doesn’t stop him, instead continues to gaze into those beautiful eyes. 

He feels a finger slide against his nipple he gasps and jumps a little. The hands move down a little after the sudden reaction. 

Those hands move to grasp the hem of his sweater. Sugiura looks to Hoshino for permission. Hoshino lets out a soft breath and gives a small nod. 

~~~~~

Sugi lifts his sweater over his head and stares at him. He looks so soft. He has a few scattered moles. His hands run down his stomach causing Hoshino to slightly shutter. 

Hoshino’s hands move to Sugiura’s own shirt and grabs the ends and softly pulls up. He helps Hoshino out by lifting his arms then takes his shirt from him and tosses it aside. 

They both stare again. 

“You’re really soft” Sugiura whispers. Hoshino can’t speak. He just nods and gives a short soft laugh. 

Sugiura brings his hands to Hoshino’s shoulder and pulls him towards him. He wraps his arms around his neck holding him against him. He’s so warm. 

He runs his hands along Hoshino’s back. Softly raking the tips of his fingers along, creating goosebumps. He feels a kiss against his neck and he stops for a moment. Then he feels another. He moved to bare his neck and Hoshino starts to bite and kiss along the length of his skin.

Sugiura goes back to running his hands along Hoshino’s back. He brings one finger and runs it up his spine. 

“Hah!” Hoshino gave a sharp shutter. He shoots up and covers his mouth embarrassed by the sound he made and Sugiura retracts his hands with wide eyes. 

“I’m sorry! I-I didn’t realize my back was that sensitive.” His face was red and he gave off a nervous laugh. 

Sugiura gave off a nervous laugh of his own. “Y-yeah. I might’ve went too far. Sorry.” 

After a few moments Hoshino starts to giggle. 

“W-what?” Sugi asks confused. 

“It’s nothing. Just, we have no clue what we’re doing.” Hoshino smiles down at him. 

It’s true. They don’t. 

“Yeah,, guess we’ll have to figure it out together huh?” Sugiura tries to be smooth. Hoshino giggles covering his mouth.

“Yeah I guess we will.” 

Hoshino exhales and relaxes, slouches a little. “I’m kind of cold” he giggles 

Sugi’s eyes widened forgetting its winter time and they don’t have shirts on. “Ah! Uh sorry let me just ..”

He sits up causing Hoshino to get off of him sitting crisscross on the cot while Sugi fetched their shirts from the ground. 

“Here, I can grab an extra blanket too, if you want.” Pointing his thumb to the pile of extras.

“Sure, then we can lay down for a little?” Hoshino asks coyly. 

Sugiura looks up at him. Face turning red after being asked to cuddle. God he’s so cute. “Uh, yeah of course.” 

Handing Hoshino his sweater back he puts his own shirt back on. Then before laying down with Hoshino he turns on the radio but turns the volume down to a soft noise. Some 90’s song playing. Then turns the small heater on pointing it towards the cot. 

After that he walks back over where Hoshino extends his arms for Sugiura to fall into. 

They lay down tangled with each other. 

Then he hears Hoshino giggle again. 

“What is it?” He mumbles. 

“Nothing I just.. I uhm. May have gotten a little too into it and maaaayy have left a few marks on your neck?” 

Sugi sits up and grabs his phone turning the camera to face him. There is indeed about 4 little marks on his neck. Most of them he could probably hide with his hood but one of them will definitely be noticeable. 

Not like he cares. He actually likes looking at them. “Huh, so you did.” Closing his phones and setting it down he lays back down facing Hoshino. 

“Now. It’s only fair I return the favor.” He grabs Hoshino and yanks him against him and starts to pepper his neck in kisses. 

“AA wait wait wait!! Ha! That tickles hold on!” Hoshino starts squirming and laughing. 

“I have work tomorrow I can’t go in with my neck covered in marks!” He says gently pushing Sugi away. Enough to see his face.

“Hmmm.. what if I just left one?” 

“One?” 

“Yeah right there. No one will see it. Your collar will cover it.” He tries to negotiate. 

He can tell Hoshino is considering. Then.

“Alright, fine. But just one.” He moves to bare his neck.

Sugiura lets out a small noise of success. Then leans in to kiss his neck and suck on the spot he said wouldn’t show.

Hoshino is laughing because it tickles. 

Once done he pulls away pecking the spot and looking at the nice cute mark he left. 

“Did you do it?” Hoshino inquires. 

“Mhm. Wanna see it?” Hoshino bites his bottom lip and nods 

Sugi grabs his phone once more using the front facing camera hands it to Hoshino who uses it as a mirror.

“W-wow.” He says staring at the small dark mark. 

He hands Sugi’s phone back then they both lay back down.

“I really like you Sugiura-san..” Hoshino mumbles. 

Sugi smiles. “ Yeah?” He looks over at a Hoshino who’s hiding his face with blanket. He sees a little nod. 

“Do you want to sleep here tonight?” Hoshino burrows into the blanket further and nods. 

He grabs Hoshino to hold him close, Hoshino lays his head on Sugiura’s chest still hiding his face. 

“I really like you too Hoshino-kun.” He whispers. Only to realize Hoshino had already fallen asleep. 

“Long day at work huh?” Sugi says before getting comfortable himself and drifting to sleep to the sound of Hoshino’s breathing and the quiet radio. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

“The hells on your neck?” Yagami said. They all said they were going to meet at Charles. Yagami needed some help with an investigation. But something spotted Yagami’s eye when Sugiura walked and sat down.

Sugiura immediately put his hand over the side of his neck. “What? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Heeeyy I know what that is!! Lil mans got himself a girl!” Kaito said shoving his elbow into Yagami’s arm and wiggling his eyebrows. 

“I don’t! It’s just- ah can you mind your business?” He starts whining. He doesn’t know if Hoshino wants to tell them about their relationship or not so he doesn’t say anything and tries to change the subject. 

They all turn when they here the doors open. “Hey guys sorry I’m late.” Hoshino walks in. 

“What’re you guys fighting about this time? Is Sugiura trying to tell Kaito that water isn’t wet again?” He giggles and Sugiura’s heart stutters at the angelic sound. 

He walks up and sits next to Sugiura. Turning to smile at him Yagami points out “Hey he’s got one too!” 

Both Hoshino and Sugiura whip their heads with wide eyes over to Kaito and Yagami who are just as shocked as they are. 

“Damn Hoshino, didn’t think you had it in you! Atta Boy!” He gives Hoshino a little too hard pat on the back. 

“I’m confused what do you mean? What do I have?” Hoshino looks at everyone. 

“Eh, you got a love bite on your neck. And so does Sugiura, but he has a few you only have one. What you guys go on a double date and get lucky?” Yagami laughs, pulling a cigarette out and lights it. 

Both Sugiura and Hoshino are red and wide eyes as they stare at each other. Hoshino’s expression is yelling ‘I told you to put it where no one would see it!!’ 

“What’s wrong with you guys? Don’t be do embarrassed! So what’s their names?” Kaito asks while scooting up a chair sitting on it backwards leaning in to hear what he hopes will be gossip about their dating life. 

“T-there is no girls! And this is just a bruise I uhh ran into something!” Hoshino stutters trying to make an excuse. 

Yagami and Kaito just stare at him in amused shock. “It’s nothing! Mind your business! Now what do you need help with?” Hoshino blurts our while grabbing his laptop trying to change the subject. 

Sugiura is sweating. They don’t know how they’d feel about them together.

They start getting into the case but suddenly Yagami chokes on his cigarette. “WAIT A SECOND!” 

Everyone jumps and looks at Yagami. Kaito gives him a pat on the back while he coughs.

“I know what’s going on here!” He yells. He seems amused like he had an exciting breakthrough. 

“About the case?” Sugiura asks. 

“No! About you two!” Yagami points at both Hoshino and Sugiura.

Eyes going wide they look at each other. 

“What is it Tabo?” Kaito looks between Yagami and the 2 young men looking like they’d been caught stealing.

“You guys just not gonna tell us that you started dating?” Yagami gives a teasing tone of betrayal. 

“I’m hurt I thought you trusted us.” He laughs 

“WAIT WHAT!?” Kaito blurts looking at Hoshino and Sugiura who are red and embarrassed. 

“OOOOHH! Makes sense, I could always tell Hoshino had the hots for Sugiura-san.” Kaito lets out a deep laugh.

“I-I didn’t! I mean, we- we just uh!” Hoshino’s voice cracks as he tries to cover his ass. 

“Yeah and what about it! He’s cute and I asked him out and now we’re dating! now that we have that out of the way can we please get back to the case?” Sugiura decided to just tell it how it is In hopes the subject will be dropped. 

“Damn you guys only started dating last night and already covered in marks. Man kids these days move too fast.” Kaito shook his head looking to Yagami. 

“Well you two enjoy that. And yes Sugiura-san we can get back to the case.” 

With that off their chest now at least Hoshino and Sugiura could be a little more affectionate outside of privacy.


End file.
